


"i'm telling you train to busan is good but it is not great"

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Film Student Lee Taemin, Films, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Lee Taemin, Kissing, Lee Taemin is a Horror Expert, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Nothing, University Student Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taemin always gets so animated talking about horror films. Jongdae thinks it's the most endearing thing.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	"i'm telling you train to busan is good but it is not great"

“I’m telling you!! I am telling you,  _ Train to Busan _ is a good movie but it is  _ not _ the best Korean horror to come out in the 2010s! There are so many amazing movies that have the same atmosphere and come on how many times have we seen the kid won’t die trope so the moment you see the kid on screen in the first six minutes you know they’re going to survive!  _ Busan _ was good but it  _ could _ have been better!”

Taemin stops ranting as they head out into the daylight; he blinks, squinting, startled by the sudden brightness and Jongdae can’t help but smile. Taemin finally shakes his head, slurping his left over cola as he heads towards the car park. He sniffs a little and swallows. “I mean it, imagine how shocked we’d have been if at the end of the film, the dad survived but she didn’t. You wouldn’t have been able to move me from my seat for like ten minutes.”

Jongdae chuckles as Taemin leans against the wall outside the parking area, pulling his vape from his pocket. He raises an eyebrow - Taemin apparently listened to Jongdae’s complaints about his car stinking of menthol when Taemin uses it. They fall into silence for a moment, Taemin alternating between his cola and his vape pen before he tilts his head back. “God, the horror genre is just getting so… mundane. It’s all the same plots as before, different characters, different setting, same oh no the ghost drove me insane and I killed my family. Or it’s all remakes! Did you see, even the United States are out of ideas, they remade _The Grudge_ **_again_** , granted, they don’t have much of their own inspiration but come on!”

“Do we have to have this discussion every time we see  _ Train to Busan _ because it’s the only cheap horror film on show?” Jongdae quirks his eyebrow, smiling softly.

Taemin grins around his straw. “Yes. That’s rule one of the Dating Lee Taemin rule book, did Jonghyun not give you it?”

“No, he did, I was just curious.” Jongdae smiles and leans against the wall next to Taemin, watching him. “Continue.”

Taemin immediately launches into another rant, about how  _ The Closet _ is probably one of the best films he’s seen recently but it got bad reviews - mainly because it’s just different and people aren’t used to this kind of horror because blockbuster films avoid it but that’s really what made it such a stand out film for blockbuster horror. Jongdae can’t help but smile watching him as he walks away slightly, depositing his now empty drink in the nearby trash can. 

Jongdae honestly can not bear to hear this rant again and again and again, he knows Taemin’s very strong feelings on blockbuster horror films. He’s heard them exactly thirty-seven times, about how the stereotypes for horror need to change, how boring it’s getting seeing the same opening and knowing who will live and who will die, how much he wants to finish his college course so he can create films that leave the viewer in nothing but dread. 

But, Jongdae would hear it thirty-seven times more and then some.

Jongdae can’t help but watch as Taemin lights up, how such passion burns in his eyes. How his lips twitch into a smile as he rants about the genre. The way he waves his hands and arms around so much he often catches himself in the face, causing him to yelp out of surprise, like a soft puppy making itself jump. The way he pouts when they get out and Taemin can’t rant because the film genuinely scared him. 

Jongdae would sit through another ten thousand nights of nightmares from the films Taemin makes him watch, if he could only see Taemin so happy and alive for five extra minutes. 

“Did you hear anything I just said about  _ Whispering Corridors _ ?”

Jongdae jumps, blinking a little as Taemin watches him. Jongdae chuckles sheepishly and shakes his head. “No, but I probably know everything from that amazing paper you wrote on the series and the three paragraph rant about how it doesn’t need to be restarted and the classics are classics for a reason.”

“What’s up with you?” Taemin tilts his head a little before he looks down to do his jacket up.

Jongdae purses his lips. “What do you mean?”

Taemin pauses a little before slowly walking into the parking lot, licking his lips. “I mean… I rant about this stuff a lot and like… I know it’s my dream job you know but recently you just… seem to be really distracted when I go on about this stuff. Is it… You know I don’t want to bore you with this stuff, we can talk about other stuff.”

“No, I’m not bored of it. I’m just wondering if I can say Ma Dongseok is kind of hot.”

Taemin chuckles a little but Jongdae can tell he’s still feeling slightly insecure. He unlocks the car and settles in the driver’s seat, waiting for Taemin to get in the passenger seat.

“I am a little distracted when you go on these rants, but not because I’m bored of them.”

Taemin tilts his head, looking at Jongdae from the corner of his eye.

“I get distracted because you’re so… you’re so passionate and excited about them. You’re most in your element when discussing horror. You light up in this way that’s just… beautiful, and I mean really beautiful, like… Gah, I don’t know what to say.” Jongdae pauses to start the car and slowly back out their parking space. “You’re just… so beautiful, so animated, so sweet and cute. It’s so clear that horror movies are your passion. It’s infectious, your happiness, and it makes me so proud as well because I can tell, you know? I can tell with the passion you have, you’re really going to rock the genre and become such a stand out amazing director. You’re really going to show what horror is really about and I just… Get lost in my thoughts thinking about that.”

Jongdae pulls into the queue of cars heading back out and looks over at Taemin, smiling. Taemin is looking at him, looking almost like he’s in shock. He blushes, looking away before he leans across the seats. Jongdae gladly meets his lips, both of them sinking into the kiss. They drink each other in, the world falling apart for a moment until a loud horn behind them makes them jump.

They burst into laughter as Jongdae heads out of the garage, swinging round onto the road. He glances at Taemin as he checks one of the roads, making sure it’s safe to turn onto it and smiles seeing how happy and content he looks now. 

“So, did you ever watch those Japanese horrors I told you to?”

“Yeah, I watched them with Jongin."

“What did you think?”

“They gave me nightmares for a week.”

Taemin laughs and launches into another speech about how that’s a good horror movie, one that lingers so much in the subconscious mind that it causes such things and Jongdae smiles. 

Taemin is the strangest man he’s ever dated - but also the one that makes his heart soar. 


End file.
